Angels with Alchemy
by SilverAngelone
Summary: A world of Alchemy and Angels with Alphonse and a girl named Angel. I think everyone will love this as well. Fullmetal Alchemist


Gray

I could sense something strange as I walked out of the Den of Demons and into the moonlit alley. My family was still inside. We are considered misfits. Born human, changed by humans. We are chimeras if you will. I'm not one though, by definition I'm a homunculi. A demon of the human faults. Millions upon millions of souls are resigning within my heart, and that is only because they have been created into my heart by my homunculi family.

Behind me, the door closed, giving me a slight start. Sighing, I looked up at the star filled sky. Tonight was one of the first blue moons in a while. A night of many chances and new starts. From one of the roofs came a moan of pain. At hearing it I began to smell a metallic smell that every homunculi would know. Blood. "What the hell?" A whimper of pain. With a frown I jumped onto the roof and gawked in surprise.

There lay a girl covered in blood. Below her was a dark red pool. Her once white clothes were turning gray and had blood everywhere. On her back were two blush white wings of the utmost beauty. Her black hair was like ink. I could tell she was going to die soon, she had lost too much blood by the looks of her white skin.

Slowly, I walked up to her, until her eyes snapped open. I stepped back in surprise as she tried to get to her feet, only to fail miserably. A sigh escaped her as I moved closer to her. Fear slowly began to cover her beautiful blue eyes. A thing- no emotion- that I have never truly seen on a chimera or human.

"I won't hurt you." This close to her, I could see her cuts and bruises. Something deep within me, for the first time ever, wanted to kill the person that had dared to do this to her of all the people within this world. "Can I take you to safety?" Her eyes watched me closely with an intense fear. "Please? We can help you." Slowly, she nodded and I carefully picked her up.

Surprise must have shown on my face, especially with how light she was, because next thing I knew, she was laughing. Suddenly, a wince overcame her beautiful laughter. "God! You're as light as those feathers!" She smiled then rested her head against my shoulder as I turned and jumped off the roof.

My feet landed lightly against the ground, but there was still pain that went through her, for she let out a yelp. Within seconds my family came outside and stared at us in confusion and shock.

"What the fuck?!" I looked down at the light load to find her watching them closely with interest. "Later, I'll do my best to introduce you to them. Right now you need food and rest." I began to walk as her eyes closed. The wolf chimera, Kent, opened the door. A smile came to my face as I looked at him. His blonde hair was short with bursts of white, while his gold eyes watched the girl. A muscle twitched in the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Kent." He nodded as I walked to the couch and gently set her down. Her eyes suddenly flew open and I smiled. "Hang on, I'll get you some food." I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pizza and brought it to her without a plate or napkin as she watched me closely. Gently, she took it then silently began to eat.

Mary, the ape chimera, came inside with the rest and frowned in disgust at her. Her eyes went to me as I turned to face her. "Why? Are we not good enough? Hmm?" I ignored her as I picked up the girl before bringing her to the now spare room. As I walked, her eyes slowly closed, and her breaths slowly evened out. Carefully, I set her down on the bed and looked at the door. "Kent! Can you or Tyler bring me the first aid kit!?"

Tyler, Kent's five year old, husky chimera, brother, appeared in the door way. Slowly, he came closer and handed me the kit. "Thanks, hold her up for me, I have to deal with the wounds. Carefully, I cleaned the wounds as she whimpered in pain. Finally, I bound the wounds and she relaxed.

"Gray, why did you save her?" We set her down as I thought it over. "I guess… I didn't want her to die. Something about her… I don't know exactly." Carefully, I put everything away while Tyler watched a she rested. "She looks pretty as she sleeps." I smiled softly and nodded. Together we grabbed the kit then walked to the bar, or main room, if you may. "What the hell, Gray!?" Mary's voice was filled with a rag as I suppressed a sigh. My eyes met her brown ones and she stopped looking angry. Her brown hair was almost a dark red making her tan skin look a little pale in comparison.

"Mary." I paused and everyone became silent. "She's injured and when I found her she was almost dead. "Remember when I found you and Kent trying to keep Tyler warm?" Everyone went dead silent.

My eyes went to Kent as he spoke. "I remember all too well. We were but skin on bones. Pale and yellowish from lack of nutrition. Tyler had no way to eat anything so we would do our best with water, but he was getting too weak…" I nodded at the memory and walked back to the girl's room.

Behind me, I closed the door then walked over to a chair in the corner of the room. Like everything, it was black and white with a little red. Quietly, I moved it to her bedside before sitting down.

I let my eyes go to her sleeping form. Before Tyler had left he had pulled the blanket to her chin. It seemed as though she was warmer. Her breaths were a bit labored as she whimpered. Sighing, I began to hum softly in hopes it would help her to relax.

"Gray?" Her eyes opened as she spoke and she looked at me in confusion. Her blue eyes still looked beautiful with knowledge and innocence untold. "Shh, it's alright, you're safe." A smile came to her face making the room less depressing in all its splendor.

"I left my sword… somewhere. Her eyes became distant as I smiled and left the room then the Den of Demons. Once in the alley, I jumped onto the roof I had found the girl on. For the first time I noticed the trail of blood leading to where she had probably fought at. Shaking my head I followed.

Finally, I came to the scene of her battle. It was of the utmost horror to see especially with the imprint of a body amongst the cracks on the roof. Feathers littered the roof top, making it look as though two birds fought, not the girl and someone else.

At last I spotted a gold and black hilted sword lying on the ground. Hesitantly, I walked over and picked it up before running beside the blood trail to the alley. I began to relax slowly as I walked into the Den of Demons and walked to the girl's room.

Her eyes were closed as though she slept. My eyes went to the door as I closed it then I turned back to her. Once more her eyes were wide open. "You left me." Her voice was soft with teasing as I walked up to her and handed her the sword. Gently, she took it from me then took the sheath out from under the covers. Closing her eyes, she said something in another language then put the sword in the sheath before she opened her eyes once again.

Carefully, she put it against the wall as I spoke. "What happened there?" Her eyes met mine and I gulped in fear of this knowledge I asked for. "If I told you everything, you would be hunted for life. I can tell you a little though and that will be about me."

Her eyes closed as I watched her in confusion. "My name, believe it or not, is Angel. There are two others partially like me. My twin brother and our younger sister. I can't say anything about them." She paused as if to collect her thoughts. "I'm eighteen and for as long as I have been able to walk I have been able to fly and use my sword, Jaguar.

"Warn you now, my brother and maybe my sister will be coming for me. My sister wishes me dead so that she can have our brother and force him to love her. My brother will come to make sure that I'm okay." She seemed so tired as she spoke then her eyes opened and went to the door. Slowly, it opened and there stood a boy. "Angel." His voice was a sigh of relief at the sight of her well and cared for.

Angel

My eyes opened as I sensed Cobalt close by. I looked at the door as he appeared there. My ever protective brother. His cobalt blue hair is what gave him his nickname. All but his purple eyes and his purple wings is the same appearance to me.

"How are your wings?" He let out his purple wings to prove that he was okay. "Angel, you had me so worried about you!" He walked up to us and frowned at the sight of the boy, Gray. "Leave, Gray be, along with his family. I'm too tired to protect and keep you two from fighting like you can do right now." Slowly, he nodded to show he understood the encoded message and walked through the open door. "He is better and protection than I am, and my sister loves him too much."

I looked at Gray. His green eyes watched me intently while his black hair feel in front of his eyes. He looked almost Asian. "Why bother with me?" Lightly, I touched his cheek then pulled away as a small smile came to his face. "I guess I fell in love with you." My eyes closed as I began to feel tired. "You might as well snuggle with her. She's never slept on her own before."

I felt Gray move to lay behind me then he pulled me into his chest. "Sleep well, you guys."

*XD*

I woke to a warm arm around my waist holding me close. On the back of my neck was a warm even breath accompanied with a warm body pressed against my. Slowly, my eyes opened and I yawned softly. "Mm, go back to sleep, Angel." My eyes slowly closed as I turned to face him with a wince of pain before snuggling into his chest.

Cobalt

I could sense my sister's pain, but also her comfort. She was happy with him, but why? Her mind lightly brushed against mine, soothing my jealous ego. We both knew that I'm a jealous angel and I always will be. Sighing, I walked out of the bar and into the alley. From there, I jumped onto a roof and spotted the pool of blood and the trail, before turning to keep watch. Ash wil come again, she always will, but she will play snake and I, unfortunately, will be playing Eve. Still I must fall for her trick and hopefully not soon.

"I see you found my kill, Cobalt. Where is your precious twin, may I ask?" Yawning I pulled in my wings and watched the entrance to the alley. "You wouldn't kill her, we both know it, especially with me close by. We both know if one dies so does the other."

Angel

I struggled against Gray's grip to get up. Cobalt was in danger and I needed to save him. "Angel! Your wounds! They aren't healed yet!"

Gray

I struggled to keep Angel on the bed. Every move was frantically made. Finally, she escaped and I tried to catch her only to trip over the blanket on the ground.

Cobalt

I could feel Angel's fear for me as Ash came up to me and encased me in her wings. Her green eyes ensnared me while the rest of her features looked exactly like Angel's. Gently, her lips met mine and I tensed. Her arms pulled me closer as my lips finally fit hers like a puzzle piece.

Just like that, my connection to Angel vanished and I pulled away in shock. The sky became cloudy, and I could hear thunder overhead as lightning flashed. Fear came to my face as Ash gave me her own fear filled look and we pulled away.

My ears could hear wings as Angel flew in front of us then hovered. Her lacerations were fully healed and her wings glowed like they were made of their own light. The only part of her face I could make out of her was her blue eyes. They shined with a sadness that I could understand already.

"Ash, you have broken our angelic cycle," that is the bond between two angels basically saying they are married. "For doing so, you shall be punished." My body shook in fear. I have never, in all my lives, seen Angel act this way. A wind began to blow as if to demonstrate her power.

"Since the beginning of time, two sisters have fought. One for love, and one to survive another day. The survivor's brother was never true to her. He broke the chain for an angel that knows no true love. Now they shall be bound forever more. To show the reasons they weren't bound in the first place!"

There came a gasp from Ash as Angel's eyes closed then she began to fall.

Gray

"Gotcha!" I called as I caught Angel from her free fall. Her body was turning to ice as Cobalt appeared with whom I presumed is his younger sister. They stood a yard away as though I was dangerous or Angel was. "Ash, form a bond, quickly, before we lose her!" Cobalt called out uselessly as the girl scowled.

"I'm not your slave, Cobalt." Her voice was soft with hatred. "Please?" He spoke softly as she ignored him and looked up as it began to sprinkle.

Cobalt

I could sense Ash's emotions the instant she was bound to me. So far, only anger coursed through the link. That is a part of our punishment. "Ash, if she dies, so will I. I'm bound to her heart. Do you really want that?" The boy's tears gently landed on my twins still form. Her skin slowly started to pale so that it looked almost like and if we didn't hurry it would turn to sparkling dust.

"You're an idiot, Cobalt! She died the instant you chose me! It wasn't the punishment! It was you!" The boy fell to his knees and bent over her still form. "Ash, please? For Jaden?"

Angel

It felt like someone breathing air back into me until I began to cough. At last I began to breath normally. "Angel!" Arms pulled me close and I gasped in surprise. "Kid, she's not ready yet." My eyes opened to mass confusion as rain hit my face tasting like… salt? Slowly, a little girl approached then began to chant in the angelic language.

Suddenly, my mind was connected to the boy holding me, named Gray. His memories flashed by then his last emotions; confusion, love and admiration. "Ash, you should have given then a warning first. Now they have a headache probably." "Sorry, but she had reverted to something between an angel's language and that of a humans. She could understand both us but speak to neither of us.

Gray

I watched them leave the alley as their wings vanished. In my arms was the sleeping Angel. Sighing, I got to my feet and walked into the bar before gently setting her down on the couch. Behind me I could hear the soft footsteps as Donovan appeared. "So, this pretty little face roused all of that fuss?" I chuckled as Angel's wings lay under her looking as though she was crushing them almost.

The raven chimera smiled sadly. His wings had long since been destroyed bringing the endless sadness to his eyes. His yellow eyes blinked as his sun tanned hand reached for the girl. "No ideas." He chuckled and touched her hand.

With surprising speed, Angel went to one knee and the other was up. In her right hand was a sword held to Donovan's throat as it threatened to cut his soft skin. In her left hand she gripped both his wrists. "Angel." My voice was a low warning as she let go then came to stand behind me on my left side. "Angel, this is Donovan, the raven chimera."

She walked up to him then touched his back. Two beautiful black wings appeared as she put her sword away.

Angel

Gray and Donovan watched me closely as though I was a wild animal. "He has no right to another angel, _Donovan_." Gray gave me a confused look. "I have a right to keep our family safe and he is one of us along with you, Angel. A misfit, aren't you one?" I cocked my head in confusion. "I belong to no family, for I belong to…"

I stopped speaking and frowned while turning to the door and staring at it. "There is a magic out there." Without a word, I began to walk towards the door. Suddenly, something like electric began to run over its surface before it exploded. My body flew back into a wall as my wings vanished and I slowly slid to the floor.

"Angel!" Gray's voice called to me as my eyes snapped open and fire coated my form. Quickly, I blocked the man from Mary as she lay unconscious on the floor. "Your quarrels are with me, Tal'con." He turned his focus on me and frowned. "I have no quarrels with angels." A smile came to my face as I shook my head at him. "You have the marks of an angel hater. I don't like that, especially since you barged in."

My magic reached out and fixed the door. "Are you sure you still wish to play with alchemy?" Mary had woken up after I had moved to protect her. Her eyes were opened wide in shock at hearing what I said. "So, you know the power that I bare." My eyes watched him then I relaxed my guarded stance. "Only those who bare true alchemy can say they have power. Your so called power is nothing but destruction like my demonic cousin who gave it to you."

Now his full focus was on me as I looked bored. "You dare speak! You must be the demon!" Laughter soft and gentle escaped from me. "You haven't met Satire then; I had fought him once and managed to win."

A low growl escaped him then he ran at me with his marks glowing. Sad thing was that I was faster. His hand grabbed for me and I dodged him then with a laugh. Again he came at me, and I punched the pressure point in his arm causing it go limp at his side.

"Angel, what do you know of that mark?" I frowned while putting a barrier around the boy while I turned to face Gray. "It is the mark of Satire, the demon of Chaos. Satire only deems one worthy of his mark per century and is able to control that person through it. As he does so he weakens himself because he is killing the human. We angels call it God's curse though it is known by many names.

"Can you complete it?" I turned to the barrier. Red eyes watched me under spiked hair and two parallel scars. The face was otherwise grim with sadness. Slowly, the barrier dropped as I walked up to him, "Let me see." I took his arm from his side then smiled slightly.

"He's gotten more cryptic, wouldn't you say, Gabriel?" The so called, raven chimera came to my side. "More so than usual, but you've dealt with worse." I shrugged slightly then looked at Gabriel. "He's going to need a glass of water after this."

Closing my eyes I faced forward then used my magic to numb his arm before I began to complete his mark. I heard him grit his teeth to keep from screaming as the marks slowly began to cover his whole body then simply vanish. At the same time a beautiful blue flower tattoo appeared around my waist then began to fade. "Angel, are you okay?" I nodded as I opened my eyes and walked over to a couch then I sat down.

My eyes slowly closed as I tried to ignore the punishment of removing Satire's mark. Gently, arms picked me up so that my head rested against a shoulder. "Kent, show him to a room. I need to take care of Angel. Donovan, see to it he has clothes and food." Gray began to walk until he set me down on a bed. After a few seconds, he lied down behind me and a sigh escaped me as he pulled me into his chest.

Gray

I watched Angel as she slept. Her deep even breathing was slow and well kept. Each one was longer than the last. "My beautiful little angel." Gently, I kissed her temple then snuggled into her back and fell asleep as well.

Tal'con

Carefully, I walked up to the room of the angel girl. Inside was her sot breathing along with a bit of snoring. Slowly the door opened as I touched it and inside I saw the girl lay on a bed and the boy leader lay behind her cuddle in close.

I watched her as her eyes slowly opened and she sat up and looked right at me. "Mm, what's the matter, Tal'con?" She rubbed her eye as I smiled softly. "Nothing, go back to sleep, little Angel." A small smile came to her face as she lied back down and the arm around her waist pulled her closer to the warm body. "Sleep well." I closed the door and slowly walked back to my room then lied down on the bed and past out within seconds.

*XD*

I bolted up right as my eyes snapped open. A memory of the past flashed before my eyes. Nightmares from the past making my gasp for breath. Angel as the power of one of the highest of her kind, she is one of the highest ranking angels. The right hand angel of the creator.

Gray

My eyes slowly opened to find Angel still asleep. Sometimes during the night her wings had appeared and at the minute the reminded me of two swords sticking out of her back. Shaking my head I got off the bed and stretched before walking to the main room. Surprisingly, all sic of my family members were present in the same room. "So, little gentle angel is the highest ranking angel?" "Yes, I'm surprised she came back though." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth against them. "Yeah, she's and angel so what? Supposedly, Donovan is one as well and neither one has done us wrong. She protected Mary and healed Donovan's wings." My voice made everyone jump as though they were guilty of some crime.

"How is she?" I looked at Kent and shrugged before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "She's tired from all it took to concentrate on the magic and to fix his mark like she had done. On top of that she doesn't like hurting people.

I grabbed another one from the fridge and walked to Angel's room. With every step the eyes followed me till I was out of sight in the room of Angel as she pulled on her shirt covering her black tank top. Today everything she wore was completely black except her gold, silver, and black sword that was strapped to her side already.

"Is it true?" She turned to me to reveal the shirt as a polo. "It depends on what the human race as a whole thinks of me." A frown came to my face. "Are you really the right hand angel?" A laugh like the twinkling of a small wind chime escaped her. "You misinterpret what they say. I am the highest ranking angel, yes. But, my opposite is the highest ranking demon. He loves me but I shall never be able to love him because I have someone to love just as I have my twin."

Carefully, I moved closer then pulled her into my chest. A soft sigh almost like the wind escaped her. For the first time, I noticed she looked beautiful in black. Then, against my best of wishes, Angel pulled away and walked out of the room.

Angel

"Get the hell away from me!" I ignored Tal'con as Gabriel laughed. His eyes sparkled with mischief yet again. "I can see why you hide so often, Angel. This is unfair for the right hand angel." Now everyone was silent as I watched Gabriel. "Tell Satire I said 'nice try.'" With that I walked out of the Den of Demons. Once in the alley, I sighed and stood there for a bit before taking to the sky as fast as I could.

The pleasure of flying helped to calm my nerves as I moved through the sky. After a bit, Cobalt flew next to me. "Come on, Angel. You still need rest." Without a word, I picked up speed until I was too far away from him.

Gracefully, I landed on the ground and brushed my hair back as I walked out of the alley. To find that in front of me stood a city of pure white. The only color was the people, pets, pants, cars, and the trim on houses. It was as though I was home once more, but at the same time, I wasn't even close.

"You there! By order of Furher Bradley remove your wings and your sword!" I turned to see a blonde haired boy. His blue eyes watched me closely as his red jacket moved about him showing a black tank and black pants. My eyes widened slightly as I ended up looking up at him. I was somehow two inches shorter yet he looked so short as well. "But they are a part of me and the sword only responds to my voice." My voice had confusion written within it. "They aren't allowed here though. Something about the Furher and how an angel had done something wrong to him.

"We sure are short." He frowned then began to yell. "Take off your wings, stupid pixie!" I cocked my head and frowned. "They are who I man though." Metal armor grabbed me from behind causing pain to go through my back as it crushed me. "Ah!" My wings let out a snap as I grit my teeth against the pain and the black dots. "What is your name?"

In the distance I saw a man with black hair and eyes running towards us. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "God damn it! Alphonse! Let her go!" I felt myself falling and I landed flat on the front of my body. "Oh god, Angel! Come on, sweetie! Wake up for me." My eyes slowly opened and I carefully moved to my knees.

"Angel, where's your family?" I looked to see Riza. "Well, Ash broke the bond and Cobalt is bound to her. Jaden… I haven't seen since the blast. I… I can't find him." There was silence so thick, as I got to my feet.

Gently, I straightened my wings, each one with a wince of pain. "Edward and Alphonse, meet Angel. She's a true blooded angel, not one of those posers that Furher Bradley wants you to get your hands on."

Gray

"Why did you let her leave?" Donovan ignored me as Cobalt answered for him. "She isn't meant to be forced to stay by someone's side. She's the only angel that has a choice of what to do and no command in which she must follow. She will be searching for her love most likely, Jaden, the other half of her sister. Without him, no angel can go home." Cobalt walked in as he spoke and Donovan's eyes went dreamy at the mention of home. "Where is she now?" He looked at the black tiled floor. "New Mayhem."

Angel

Edward watched me as I sat between him and Alphonse. Gently, Alphonse put his arm around me to block the view of his brother. Riza and Roy watched me closely as I stared at the ceiling of the 'car.' "I can't remember what he looks like any longer." Riza and Roy exchanged worried looks. "We remember." I looked up at them in surprise. "His hair is gold and bound back like Edwards." Riza stopped and Roy picked up where she left off. "His eyes were green though. Within them were flakes of gold." The image came back at long last. "Thank you. How is everyone doing?" "Two are in jail the shrimp next to you is new, and the rest of us are plotting."

I chuckled at the thought of them plotting something while the car came to a halt. Carefully, everyone got out leaving me to be the last to get out. Slowly, I got out and walked up beside them. "Come on, you need rest." Closing my eyes, I pulled my wings in so they disappeared into my back with minor pain causing me to wince a little bit. Opening my eyes, I found everyone staring at me.

"Um, would you like a camera?" Ed chuckled as Roy glared and Riza sighed. "You still hurt, don't you?" A frown came to my face as I looked up at the sky. "What do you mean, Hawkeye?" My eyes went to back to what was ahead of me to find everyone going into the building. Quickly, I went after them and followed them into an apartment.

"That conversation isn't for the public, Edward. Angel had fought with us during couple battles. One of them was the Ish'balm war…" I tuned her out as a black ball of fur rushed towards me and knocked me onto my back. It's little pink tongue met my cheek as it stood on my stomach and chest with a wagging tail.

"Nice to meet you, Ha Yate." He yipped and got off me as I stood up. A sofa was set in the center of the room with two chairs and a coffee table. Against the wall I noted a bookshelf. "Her and three others. Angel, do you mind showing?"

I sighed and took off my t-shirt to reveal my black tank top. Closing my eyes I winced as I let my wings out. There came multiple gasps at the sight of what little bit of my back they could see. I knew that scars covered my back along with blue marks covering my wings to keep people from cutting my wings on me like the tried in the last battle I had fought in.

"They had tried to cut my wings off." My voice was soft as I felt the eyes staring at me while my friends I knee looked away in sadness. "After the blast I had passed out and during that time they had caged me before trying to take my soul, or as you guys call them wings, away from me. My brother, Cobalt, had saved me before they could get away with it.

Edward was the only one I could register shock from as I tucked my wings in close before pulling them into my back with a slight whimper. I closed my eyes as I put my shirt on and opened my eyes.

"Angel, aren't you bound still?" Looking at Roy, I frowned then nodded slightly. "Yes, and like all bonds it promises the creators gifts." Edward looked at me then at Alphonse. "I can sense the blood mark binding his soul to his armor. Another circle gone wrong for you used your blood and not your mothers." Now everyone was silent as I faced Alphonse.

"You know me, kind soul, yet you never called for my help." Closing my eyes I let my wings out before opening my eyes and plucked a feather out of it. "Your call shall be heard by all." Ed stared at me in shock. "But that is what he wants! A body and everything with it!" Turning to Edward I frowned in annoyance. "It is not your voice that matters, it is his. He knows the problems of being bound to me. I will know his will, and he may end up living longer than the average human, or he could end up becoming an angel.

"There are many things he will have to think about." With that I turned and walked out of the apartment then out of the building. As soon as I got outside I took flight and flew as close to the sun as I possibly could.

Gray

"How much longer till…" Angel walked in as I spoke. Her eyes instantly went to her brother. "A soul lost is as good as dead. The call shall come, but I will be lost." He nodded and I gasped as our bond vanished in a single wave of his hand.

I watched as Angel's eyes closed and he caught her before leaving the Den of Demons once and for all. He left without any sort of explanation. Just left to let me revel in what had just happened.

Cobalt

Her face began to turn white as I saw her feather in the wind. Slowly, it floated towards her as it looked dull. Finally, he connected to her limp wings causing the beautiful luster of it to return within seconds. I felt Ash touch my shoulder as we both took flight. "She needs to live. She is the portal we have been seeking in vain." She frowned in minor annoyance, but nodded in agreement.

We landed gently in front of a suit of armor and I glanced down at Angel in confusion. Shaking my head I gently set her down on the ground. "I will accept the bond between us, angel." I nodded and closed my eyes. "Once without body and one without bond. May they join together to become perfect. Two shall become one, and shall remain one until the day they die."

With that they were bound and I glanced at the boy. "She'll suffer minor confusion, but afterwards she'll be fine." Angel began to gain her color back as the armor suddenly disappeared to reveal a boy with no clothes. His skinny little body had no muscle at the second, only bones and skin.

Frowning, I shook my head and made jeans with a black polo appear upon him with shoes. At the same times some of his muscle and fat began to appear on him once more while Angel slowly got to her feet. She looked old and very dizzy compared to the last time she was bound to someone. It was almost as though she wanted to be by him as she walked to his side. Upon her face was a smile of pure joy as he laughed.

"Angel, I didn't know you even knew how to smile!" She looked at me and smiled while glaring and shaking her head. Suddenly, the boy spoke softly into her ear and she laughed then turned to him and ignored me.

Angel

"You okay?" He nodded and I smiled in pure bliss. "Come on, try walking! I know you can do it!" With some difficulty, he began to walk while I watched him closely for any sign of struggle. His body called to his brother as he approached and I smiled. "Come on, Angel, I want to race you!" A laugh escaped me with how childish his behavior was at the second. "Hang on, my wings are in the way again!"

A shy look came to him as he came to my side and lightly touched my back making it hurt less while my wings went into my back. "Thanks, Al." He smiled then looked at the water. "Can I swim yet?" Opening my eyes I heard him gasp.

"Food first, young man." Later you can swim, don't worry there is still time." He sighed wistfully as his brother came up to us. We watched him come to a stop while staring in shock. "Al… Alphonse?" His voice was but a whisper of wonder as I watched them. "Go on, Alphonse, he still needs you by his side." I watched him as he ran to his brother and gave him a real hug since he had become a suit of armor.

Cobalt

I stared at Angel in anger as she watched the boys. "Angel, you won't survive long enough with him, and he's a damn mortal! They only last one of our days!" She turned to me and sighed sadly. Her face reminded me of a mother, no her mother. "That may be so, but I can guide them down the right path. No one else will be able to because of Ed being headstrong." "Angel! Come on! Al's stomach is scaring me!" She gave me a gentle hug and ran to the brothers.

Alphonse

It was like having a girlfriend that knew how to help me and make me laugh. Edward even began to treat her like a family member already by helping us both up and making sure we're okay. I had tackled her to the ground taking her off guard. It felt so different being able to feel everything around me, the wind and even the ground beneath my feet felt foreign to me.

The funny part is that she is twelve years old in angel years. That means she is my age and is still a child. I've also noticed she looks to me for reassurance about things. Not long ago she had seen a rabbit and looked at me in confusion. "A bunny, go ahead, pet it." She lightly pated it and laughed as it rubbed its head against her knee.

Angel

"Angel, come on!" I blinked and looked up from the rabbit. Carefully, I got up and ran to them only to come to a stop at the sight of Roy's glare as he walked up to them. He still didn't like me completely. "I'll catch up… another time." My voice was soft as I looked away and let my wings out. With a single flap of them I was five feet off the ground and flying away. "Angel!"

I came to a stop then landed lightly on my feet before turning to see Alphonse. His face was filled with sadness as I looked away. "Angel, please don't leave, don't leave us." A faint smile came to my face as he pulled me into a hug. "Do you know why Roy doesn't completely like me?" He shook his head before letting go of me.

"In the last battle, we had fought side by side. Not once did I kill a human, for an angel with a male bond, they aren't allowed to kill. This angered him greatly because our enemies would get back up. He thinks that in a battle I would be unable to fight for you. Jaden could kill, male angels are allowed. Females with a male angel bond can't. At least, not without him by their side."

Sometime during the memory, Roy had appeared at my side while Riza spoke to Ed. "So, you do realize how weak you are." Alphonse turned to Roy and glared in pure rage as I walked out onto the water then sat down and faced them. "That's enough! She wasn't taught to fight like her demonic siblings and Jaden! She's only a child around my age! They have yet to discover her true calling as well!"

I looked up at the sky while deep in thought. "Just stay out of this, Alphonse! You don't understand!" Roy's voice came out as a growl. My eyes instantly went to him. "Enough, Roy Mustang!" I got to my feet on the water as the sky began to cloud over. The wind began to pick up as I spoke against Roy. "I shall not have you thinking he is weak just because ehe is bound to me!" Thunder sounded in the distance as lightning flashed across the sky.

Finally, it began to rain as Riza and Ed ran up to us. "God damn it, Roy! I told you to leave her alone, and quit glaring, you are just going to piss her off more. Angel, that is quite enough with the water works, you're acting more like a child than he is."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I grumbled as it stopped raining and became a clear day. "Now who is weak, flame head?" He growled then snapped his fingers before frowning. "God… Ah!" A confused look came to my face.

Donovan

I looked up at the sky as lightning crossed it and thunder sounded in the distance. "Who pissed Angel off this time?" If I looked closely at the clouds I could see the silver magic lacing them. Shaking my head I walked over to my girlfriend's house and closed the door behind me.

Angel

"Is that normal for him?" Riza sighed as I walked up to them. "Only if he gets wet, then his mark vanishes." Hiding a smile behind my hand, I walked up to Alphonse. "Your wings, Angel." His voice was soft with concern as I closed my eyes then carefully pulled them in, all with only a tiny wince of pain. Gently, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

Slowly, my eyes opened and Ed gawked at my pupil less eyes. "Come on, Alphonse's stomach is scaring me too now." Ed laughed as I teleported us to the restraint where I had first met Ed and Alphonse. A shrug escaped me as I looked at the red flowers on Agetro's sign. "Sweet!"

Without a word I walked inside and watched a waiter come up to me. "Hello, Miss. What can I do for you today?" "Hello, Delano, um… I'll have the special booth with the sound proof walls. Your father said that I could use it any time I needed to for my meetings." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my gold watch with the engravings of Xela Angel in silver.

"The seal of High Honor, oh please, do go right ahead." I smiled and waved my friends in before I put my watch away. "What was that?" I looked at Ed and smiled.

Carefully, I took my seal out and he stared at it in shock along with Roy. "You have…" I nodded and led them into the room and sat down with a sigh. "Brother, don't press her; she's tired of it is of that long memory." Slowly, my eyes closed as Alphonse sat next to me.

"We would fight tooth and nail, Jaden by my side. As we fought he would try to teach me. Finally, I had gotten an idea. Making every cell of my body change I looked at Jaden. He knew what was doing and he stared at me in shock and fear for me as I closed my eyes. I knew he would try to stop me as I teleported him to a different part of the cities entrances.

"Within seconds of him leaving, I became a ticking time bomb. By midnight the air around me exploded and I was knocked out for a whole month." Opening my eyes, I found the waiter waiting for me. Looking at the menu I frowned then listed a series of orders. "Manguelin?" Laughing, I shook my head then looked him in the eyes. "No, just an excellent reader." He smiled and nodded then left as I opened my pocket watch and sighed.

"Forgot the time?" My eyes went to Roy as I frowned. "Nope, just a reminder of how to shut you up."

Alphonse

"So, what did you order us, Angel?" Riza's voice was filled with curiosity. A sigh escaped Angel as random pictures appeared then a few stuck before vanishing. "Sounds very good." Riza and Ed looked between us in confusion while Roy just glared at Angel in annoyance. "I don't appreciate the glare you're giving me, Roy. I don't know how to translate this language like they would."

She looked at me and I carefully described the pictures at that I saw. "Him, I guess that it sounds decent." Ed grumbled grudgingly as Angel yawned. At the sight of the waiter a smile came to my face. "Oh, ribs and pork, salad and, what is that?" I watched Angel grab the strangest looking dish and silently began to eat. She caught me staring and smiled slightly. "Chicken Surprise, I think it is translated to."

A smile came to her face as she sat up and used a napkin to clean her face. "I had helped to create this meal. It was under the name that is on the sight, Agetro." We stared at her as she went back to eating. "Don't you start eating a solid, Al. Yu have soup to eat." I ate the rib anyway.

Once I finished the rib I began to eat my soup. "Edward, now that your brother's body is not bound to you, you may start growing again, I don't know for sure if you will though."

I watched Angel as she stood up and walked out of our little room then she closed the door behind her. "What does she mean?" Riza and Roy exchanged looks then looked at Ed. "She means that… well. Al has only survived this long because some how you fed him. You'll have to ask her when she gets back."

The soup finally was gone, but I was up and running to the bathroom as the ribs had their revenge upon me. Once in a stall I began to puke up only the rib meat. Afterwards, my stomach ached with hunger. "Liquids only." I said as I walked back into the little room. All of them laughed as I sat down and began to eat my soup once more.

Angel

I returned as I sensed Al's sadness. Silently, I sat down next to him once more. "Al, it's only temporary with you not being able to stomach food. You just got your body back. Hmmm, so you were trying to explain the reason of Ed not growing. Almost had it as well.

"The reason is when they cast the circle, Ed was so young, and when it was cast they had forged an invisible link to enable them both to survive. Ed would eat, sleep and exercise but you both would get the byproduct of that work, survival." They watched me in a shocked silence as Ed glared at me and I felt Al's unease. "That just means I can be more excited about my list of food when I can eat again, brother!" A smile came to my face as I went back to eating and finished.

Silently, I waited for everyone else to finish. "Wait a second, angels don't have to eat!" I glanced at Roy and smiled. "I told him I would help him become healthier. This, my friend, is one of the ways." Ed frowned but didn't say anything as he kept eating.

Alphonse

Angel zoned into her thoughts and began to frown then spoke silently. "Grr. Never mind!" Her voice had a hint of rage amongst annoyance and acceptance. I hadn't realized she could silently communicate to other angels though. "He yelled at you?" Looking confused she glanced at me.

"That was Gabriel asking for me to look into wearing a flower girl's dress." I watched her dismiss the matter with a shake of her head.

Angel

I stood without a word then walked out of the room then the restaurant. The urge to go to Bridget's grave site was strong once more and this time I followed it. Before she had passed, we had been the greatest of friends. An enemy had been the one to stab threw the heart at the same time I became a bomb that day.

"What I wouldn't give to hear your advice right now, Bridget." Carefully, I walked into the grave yard and up to her grave before going down on one knee while one hand touched the grass and the other rested upon my le. Slowly my eyes closed as I let my wings out and lowered my head.

"Angel!" There was panting then a hand touched my shoulder. Alphonse went down on his knees somehow knowing that I need comfort from him. "She was the Furher of advice and knowledge, and you, Angel, were one of her truest of friends till the very end.

On the grave I read :

_Furher Bridget Sailstone _

_Born 93 dm- Died 118 dm _

_Died known as a well-loved Furher, a loved girlfriend, and the truest of all friends to an angel._

_It was never your fault, Angel_

A single tear fell from my eyes and onto the grass. At first, nothing happened, then slowly, three white roses appeared with beautiful black leaves. Purity of soul even in death. "Angel?" As I stood up, Ed appeared and Al pulled me into his chest. "I know you miss her, Angel, and she would say that 'you need to remember your place.'" I relaxed at those words and closed my eyes before falling asleep.

Alphonse

"Al, she's asleep." Cobalt's voice was soft as he stood in front of me. My light blue eyes went to his dark purple ones. "She used too much magic and energy for one day. She'll be fine by tomorrow." I nodded as he helped me to pick her up then gently placed her in my arms.

"Already you look healthier compared to the first two seconds you had your body back." I watched him walk to the trees in the distance as Brother touched my shoulder. "Come on, you're both too tired." With that we walked home.

*XD*

"You're not sharing the bed…" Oh, is that Miss Xela?" We looked at the apartment manager. "Yes." "Oh, here is her room key; she has the sky floor to herself. Her family made sure of that." I watched Ed take the key and then I moved her to my back before following him to the stair case.

We climbed to the last floor and found a note upon the door. Frowning, Ed grabbed it and began to read: _Der Alphonse, take care of my sister and you can thank Bridget for her apartment, Cobalt._

Ed gave me the note and I handed it back before opening the door. Within seconds our eyes widened in shock as our jaws dropped. There was a jugh porch with beautiful glass widows. Black velvet couches with a wooden coffee table.

I ignored the rest and brought her to her room then gently set her down on the white comforter. Above the bed was a beautiful canopy. From each post appeared red roses wrapped around it till it was on top of the canopy. Against one wall was a beautiful red wood desk with three drawers and a mirror hung above it. Upon it I noticed a note and I grabbed it before reading:_ Alphonse, please be careful. Cobalt and Angel don't know people are after Angel. I hope you can protect her. I don't know who they are except they attack in the night._

Carefully, I hid the note amongst the roses as Ed came in. He smiled and watched as I tucked Angel in. "I guess we can stay here tonight." Ed left and I took off my shoes before lying down behind Angel. Tucking myself in, I closed my eyes before falling asleep while her wings vanished.

*XD*

Angel

I woke to something warm pressed up against my back. Around my waist I could feel an arm pinning me against it. A yawn escaped me as I opened my eyes and turned to find Alphonse. His face was gentle looking as he slept. The way his white skin glowed in the dark room made me smile at knowing what angels look like. Gently, I brushed some blonde hair from his face before snuggling into his chest.

"An-gel?" Alphonse yawned as he spoke my name. Slowly, he opened his eyes and I smiled before getting off the bed. Without a word I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. There stood Cobalt waiting for me as he leaned against the counter top. "About time, little sis." I rolled my eyes at him.

Alphonse

I never thought Angel knew how to snuggle especially with me. She just… didn't seem like the type to do so. Shaking my head, I got up and padded after her only to stop at the end of the hall and listened. "Have you forgotten why you are here?" I began to move only to hear Angel's voice in my head. _**Stay there.**_

"No, I know why I'm still here, Cobalt, but do you remember? I'm here for Jaden, the angel of Death, and to help my knew friends." Cobalt sighed and there was a pause. "Angel, I know you like to… help… everyone, but there is only one of you and millions of them."

"Cobalt, you have no right to try to protect me from helping htem. I may be one, but I make an impact on everyone's life around me. These boys need me more than Jaden right now." I heard a smack then a gasp. "How dare you put mortals first!"

Rage went through our connection as Angel growled in pure anger. I cocked my head in minor confusion. "You have no right." There came a burst of wind then all went silent. Shaking in fear I rounded the corner and found them both missing from the kitchen.

Angel

I glared at my brother as we stood between realms. "He deserves to live like a human, Cobalt! Look at them, they wouldn't survive much longer. Not with them being connected like they were. Alphonse doesn't deserve it nor his brother. They just wanted to see their mother's smile once more."

Alphonse

Out of nowhere appeared Angel and Cobalt. With a sigh, I walked up to her and smiled before hugging her from behind. "Shh, no more anger, there is no need." Angel relaxed against me before sighing. "Why don't you go make breakfast?" She nodded and walked away as Cobalt watched me closely. "Her anger is scary." I admitted shyly.

I shook at the memory in fear while he laughed. _**I find your brother very strange.**_ Her voice was soft inside my head as she spoke. _**I agree with you, sometimes I wonder if he was dropped out of the clouds when he was younger. Come get your eggs.**_

"Yes! Real food!" I ran over to the table as she set the eggs down in front of me. Within seconds, I was eating them as Ed appeared and she served hi. "These taste so good, what did you put in them?" _**Well, I used eggs of course, and then some milk…**_ "Better yet, don't tell. It will take away the taste." _**Ed doesn't like milk in the very least.**_

She chuckled then yawned. "Angel, go and rest, I need to talk to them." She walked away after cleaning up the mess.

"She's too young to be bringing us between dimensions. The youngest of us all and the most powerful compared to us." He was staring into her wake before turning to us. "Angel has many pasts, and many secrets within those pasts. Do us all a favor and don't pursue them. She has them for a reason. Her life is but a challenge, especially to survive.

"To this day, I regret finding out about her past lives for I see how…" He became silent and sighed. "She'll tell you her secrets when she thinks that it is time for them.

Angel

A hand covered my mouth as I walked into my room. "You make a sound I'll have to leave." Gabriel's voice was soft as he lifted his hand. "We must go home soon, if we don't then all the angels will die. You are the only one that knows the portal entrance, but without Jaden, you can't remember it." I turned to face him.

"I'll find him, I promised I would." I could sense Jaden's dormant form waking up at long last, but where was he? "You sense him too, don't you?" Gabriel nodded and turned around. "The last time I saw him he was in Ish'balm. He may still be there. I'll…"

Al came in and frowned at Gabriel. "Cobalt!" My brother appeared and sighed. "He's an angel, Alphonse. But…" My eyes watched Gabriel closely till I gasped. "You're fading." He turned to me and nodded as a strong power washed over us all. "Gabriel, you're the second strongest. I should be the first to fade."

They watched me in surprise as I pulled a globe, shining brighter than the sky, out of my pocket. "Angels of the creator, beware, the fading has begun and Jaden has awoken. We must hurry." It disappeared and my eyes slowly closed.

Gabriel

Carefully, I caught Angel and picked her up. "She doesn't remember much of our work, does she?" Alphonse and another boy looked at Angel in confusion as she lay in my arms. "She was blessed to come here, the rest of the angels weren't though." They stared at me as Cobalt spoke. "I came here because of her father, Michel, requested it. He said something would try to stop her or try to get into our world."

*XD*

I could sense Jaden coming for me as I laid on the bed. No voices could reach me, nor could time. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked at Jaden as he spoke up. "Wake up, my dear. Your future awaits you once more." Jaden sat at the edge of the bed while his hand held mine. All thirty angels were in the room as well. "I am the portal."

With that I slowly got off the bed and closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me as though I was cupping the air. "One was chosen long ago to find an angel that had been forever lost. Many tried to follow to help, protect, and watch her grow up in the process. The creator was angry and punished them by making the portal visible to one. I am the one and I say let the portal be open once more!"

My eyes snapped open as the portal appeared. Slowly, I began to fade as everyone walked through it. Finally, it was my turn as Jaden stepped through. "Bye, Angel." I turned to see Alphonse as the portal began to close. "I, Angel Xela, pronounce your body forever bound to this dimension. All of its parts with you as well shall need to survive along with Ed. If Ed ever wants his arm and leg back remind him what he can't do with those."

Alphonse

Angel's wings appeared at the same time as a beautiful plain white dress appeared on her while her sword became two. Her body was almost gone and she hugged me. "I'll miss you, my friend." Gently she kissed my cheek before walking through the portal at the same times as a shadow.

Angel

I spotted Satire as he entered the portal and I drew my two swords. "I'm Angel Xela, and I forbid you passage through my creators portals!" He gasped as my body began to glow brighter and brighter. Slowly, he began to back out of the portal as I cut him in half then fell as the portal on Earth closed and the portal moved me to heaven.

Cobalt

Carefully, I picked up my twin as her eyes slowly closed. "No… no, no, no, no!" I cried out as I fell to my knees. "This isn't fair!" Tears fell from my eyes as Angel lay in my arms unmoving in any way.

"Come here, and bring your twin as well." Turning, I found Father watching me. Slowly, I got to my feet and he gently took Angel from my arms. "She has exhausted her powers by helping others. It is a wonder how a soul like hers doesn't tarnish in anyway."

"Father, will you please, give her a soul of her own?" He smiled kindly at me and nodded. "Angel Xela, rise once more, it is time to wake up once again."

Angel

My wings began to flap and I covered a yawn before opening my eyes. "Mmm, please say that Satire isn't lurking around here. I don't wish to hurt him right now, especially when I must scold him first."

Father began to laugh as I sat down in my vacant chair in confusion. "Go on, Angel, people are waiting to say hello." I stood up then walked amongst my fellow angels. Each one was watching me in awe. "Angel" Looking at my right, I found Jaden. My charge from Earth. "Welcome home."

A sad look came to my eyes as I turned to Father. "Dad, I do not know what I want truly, but I wish to make a request. There are two boys on Earth that have no one to watch over them. If I may, I wish to go back and help them once more until they pass on then I will come home unless they have children that have no family as well."

He stood up and I went to one knee and bowed. "My child, if only every angel in this world had a heart of pure gold like yours. Go to them and remember your place in our world. You shall have your angelic wings forever even in the life there."

Alphonse

I stared at the spot Angel disappeared at almost two months ago. Suddenly, a portal opened and Angel walked out before it closed. "Angel, your back!" Ed appeared in the doorway then came to my side.

"Angel, welcome back!" She smiled and gave Ed a hug then me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You mean welcome home."

Angel

These boys needed me and I needed them to help my further my understanding of humanity. In the future, I would once again sit beside the creator. Till then, these boys needed someone to help them get out of trouble.

_**Please Leave a Review, I enjoy hearing what everyone has to say about my stories.**_


End file.
